Las Hermanas Luna y Sol
by Tsukikaiforever
Summary: Hola soy Luna, una chica casi normal encarcelada injustamente, así es, estoy en la cárcel pero soy inocente… estoy pagando 4 años de cárcel desde los 12 años por algo que yo no hice, lo hizo otra persona, mi hermana...Sol
1. Mala Noticia

Luna y Sol.

* * *

Cap. 1: Una mala noticia.

Pov Luna.

Me desperté otra vez aquí en este horrendo lugar, frio y oscuro, en esta cama dura, me levanto adolorida, trato de acomodar mi cabello pero es inútil sin agua ni nada para tratarlo, me parezco a una bruja, me acerco a los garrotes de mi celda, no veo a nadie, bueno no es que hayan muchas personas en el calabozo, y ahí viene el molesto guardia.

–Ya despertaste Sucia rata –hablo con un tono prepotente que me hizo molestar, mientras se acercaba a mi celda.

–Mi nombre es **Luna** –dije molesta haciendo énfasis en mi nombre.

–Como sea, no me importa –dijo aun con ese tono prepotente, empezando a pasearse por el pasillo.

– ¿Es que nunca te cansas de molestarme? –pregunte con molestia y cansancio.

–La verdad…–hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió hablando pero esta vez con un tono burlón– no.

– ¡Argg Pero como Te Odio! –dije alzando mi voz, mientras batía los garrotes de mi celda.

– ¿Enserio? No me importa- hablando de cosas que no me importan, deberías estar feliz.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunte aun con molestia.

– ¿No lo sabes? Mañana saldrás de aquí –dijo sonriendo, algo que me extraño.

– ¿Qué? –pregunte abriendo mis ojos como platos con incredulidad y asombro.

– ¿No me crees? Mañana vas a salir –dijo aun con esa sonrisa de "felicidad" para ser cambiada por una de burla– vas a ir a pagar tus crímenes.

–…–no dije nada no comprendí a que se refería con "pagar tus crímenes"… pensé en la posibidad de… no, no puede ser hací… no puede ser que vaya a…

–Morir jajaja es la única forma de pagar por tus crímenes jajaja–dijo para estallar en risa.

– ¿Qué? –dije en un susurro pero me escucho.

– ¿Enserio no te lo crees? Tu **morirás** –dijo haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra para nuevamente estallar en risa– jajá hay no me había reído así en años… pero te dejo para que pienses acerca de tu vida, espera… no tuviste una vida jajaja –dijo por fin para irse riendo.

Me fui hasta un rincón con la mirada perdida y me deje caer, no podía creer que terminaría una vida que nunca comenzó MI VIDA, todo por algo que yo no hice…

 _Flas back._

 _Todas la miradas estaban sobre mí, unas con odio, otras con tristeza por lo que "hice", otras simplemente con decepción, hasta que…_

– _Ella fue, ella lo hizo –dijo mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice y lagrimas en los ojos, una niña de, no se unos ¿5 años?, la verdad no lo sé, no la conozco._

– _¡¿Qué?! No nena yo no lo hice –dije soltando el cuchillo que tenía en mis manos y trataba de acercarme a la niña, cuando…_

– _No te le acerques monstro –dijo poniéndose frente a mi impidiéndome el paso un hombre muy alto para mí._

– _Ella lo hizo, mato a mi mami, a mi papi, y al bebe –hablo nuevamente la niña para romper en llanto._

– _Ya hablo la niña, ella es la asesina –dijo una de las personas que estaban ahí._

– _Si es ella –dijo otra persona._

– _Si yo hace tiempo que veía algo raro en ella –hablo una de las mujeres chismosas del barrio._

 _No podía decir nada o hacer nada todos me culpaban de algo que yo no hice, pero me llene de ira contra esa malagradecida niña, después de salvarle la vida así es como me paga, bueno no la culpo a ella si no a esa maldita, me las va a pagar…. Me llevaron a la cárcel a esperar que dictaran mi sentencia, estuve ahí unos 6 meses, me sentenciaron a 35 años de cárcel en el calabozo, pero en cuanto salga de aquí iré por ti… Sol._

 _Fin del flash back._

–Tengo que salir de aquí –dije parándome de ese rincón– No quiero morir, no voy a morir… por algo que no hice, debo hacer un plan para huir de aquí.

Pov normal.

Mientras Luna planeaba su huida del calabozo, en otro lado del mundo, en Francia, Paris para ser exactos, una jovencita de cabello azabache y ojos azules corría para no llegar tarde a la escuela.

–Marinette debiste levantarte cuando te desperté en vez de volver a dormirte –le regañaba una pequeña criaturita roja desde su bolso.

–Lo siento Tikki pero ya casi llego –dijo mientras corría por el pasillo que llevaba a su salón, lo que ella no noto es que una chica de cabellos amarillos estaba frente a ella, y las dos cayeron antes de que Marinette pudiera detenerse.

– ¡Hey ¡–Se quejo la chica rubia.

– ¡Lo lamento ¡ no te vi de verdad ¡Disculpa¡ –se disculpo la azabache mientras se levantaba y le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

–No te preocupes, no hay problema –dijo mientras aceptaba su ayuda gustosa– he antes de que te vayas ¿podrías ayudarme?

–Claro ¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

–Busco el salón donde la presidenta de la clase es…. Mmm Marinette, creo que así se llamaba.

–Oh soy yo, ven que te llevo –dijo tomándola de la mano para empezar a correr.

–Gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Al llegar a la clase, Marinette se sonto como siempre al lado de su amiga Alya, mientras que la maestra presentaba a la chica que ayudo Marinette.

–Su atención por favor, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna que se integra a nuestra clase, puedes presentarte.

–Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sol…

* * *

Hola! esta es mi primera historia, espero haberla escrito bien ya que no se usar bien

Muchas gracias a los que lleguen a leer esta historia, acepto consejos, criticas, todo es bienvenido.


	2. Escape De La Prisión

Cap. 2: Escape de la prisión

Hola a todos yo soy Sol…. Matsudaira; tengo 16 años; vivo sola; soy huérfana, mis padres murieron en un accidente; tengo una hermana pero ella no está aquí, la verdad no se en donde esta; vendo algunos dulces para lograr sustentarme, así como algunos dibujos o diseños de ropa…. Mmm no tengo más nada que decir… –dijo terminando de presentarse para luego voltear hacia la maestra.

–Muy bien Sol puedes ir a sentarte, en la parte de atrás hay un espacio –dijo la maestra para empezar la clase.

No dijo nada solo fue a sentarse a escuchar la clase, o eso era lo que parecía pero realmente pensaba en su hermana pero no eran cosas buenas lo que pensaba, estaba feliz de que fuera a morir, desde que le dieron la noticia no podía pensar en otra cosa y así pasaron todas las clases, ella no hablaba con nadie… solo pensaba. Mientras en la celda de Luna, esta se preparaba para su escape.

 _Pov Luna._

–Muy bien, en cuanto el idiota guardia entre lo dejo inconsciente–dije en mis pensamientos– pero primero… ¡Hey Idiota! –grite llamando la atención del guardia.

– ¿Qué quieres perra? –dijo con un claro tono de molestia.

–Estoy cansada de decirte que me llamo **LUNA –** dije resaltando mi nombre, odio que ese imbécil me ponga apodos y de muy mal gusto… ahh claro, hora de poner en marcha mi plan– y te llame porque quiero que arregles el bombillo esta chispeando –dije señalando el bombillo en el techo.

–Oh esa porquería, siempre se daña en menos de una semana –dijo mientras buscaba la llave de mi celda– listo aquí está la llave –entro y al pasar cerró la puerta tras de sí– ya esta, solo estaba flojo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de escuchar el sonido del impacto su cuerpo contra el suelo, se me cae el tubo de mis manos, estoy asustada nunca había golpeado así a alguien, me tiemblan las manos, ¿estará muerto? … no lo creo, no lo golpee tan fuerte, ¿o sí? … tengo que irme de aquí… creo que lo mate; tomo la liga con la que siempre me amarraba el cabello y me hice un coleta alta, enrollando mi cabello alrededor, no puedo dejar que nadie vea mi cabello en la noche.

–Muy bien, ya me encargue de mi cabello ahora solo falta… oh no, ahora es que recuerdo, ¿cómo hare que nadie vea mis ojos? – Me estoy empezando a preocupar hoy no es luna llena, ¿o sí? – Bueno solucionare eso luego –Tome las llaves del guardia y abrí mi celda–desde hoy soy una fugitiva… –dije para mis adentros, solté mi cabello y salí de la celda, desde este momento empieza mi huida.

 _Pov Normal._

En el techo de uno de los edificios más altos de New York, brillaba una gran luna llena y junto a ella, dos perlas completamente blancas, que brillaban de forma que igualaba su resplandor, en realidad no eran perlas pero eran semejantes a unas, se trata de los ojos de aquella chica, los cuales no tenían pupila alguna, eran simplemente blancos…como la luna; la brisa jugueteaba con los cabellos azul brillante de aquella chica en la cima del edificio. La cual disfrutaba del esplendor de la noche, con la vista en ningún lugar en particular y con un aire de felicidad que creyó haber perdido años atrás.

– ¡Tanto tiempo! –Exclamo mirando la luna– Señorita luna, ¿hace cuanto que no te veía? –Pregunto a la "señorita", para soltar una carcajada– Jajajajaja y, ¿hace cuanto que no te hablaba? Jajajaja –volvió a preguntar, riendo al final de la pregunta– Sabes me hiciste falta ¡Amiga mía! Jajajaja.

Siempre hacia eso, "hablar" con la luna, sus padres la consideraron loca al principio pero luego de un tiempo se acostumbraron a escuchar sus "platicas" con la luna, normalmente al "hablar" con ella siempre reía, no sabía porque hablaba con la luna pero se había vuelto común para ella.

– ¡Amiga mía! Creí que no volvería a ver tu luz –hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro– ¡Estoy tan feliz de haberme escapado de ese horrendo lugar! –Dijo aun sonriendo para rápidamente cambiar esa expresión por una seria– Pero tengo que hacer algo muy importante, ¿tienes idea de que pueda ser amiga mía?... Tengo que buscar a mi hermana, voy por ti Sol –dijo para empezar a saltar de edificio en edificio, de una forma algo anormal para cualquier persona, buscando salir de esa ciudad.

Mientras en Paris, Francia; en la escuela ya habían terminado las clases, Sol se había hecho amiga de Marinette y Alya, y juntas se caminaban hacia sus casas.

–Y dime Sol, ¿Cómo es eso de que vives sola? –pregunto la morena.

–Yo estaba por preguntar lo mismo –dijo la azabache.

–Bueno, como soy huérfana no tengo con quien vivir –dijo con una expresión seria.

–Pero tú… ¿no tienes una hermana? ¿Qué paso con ella? –ahora quien pregunto fue Marinette.

–Si la tengo, pero ella…. Bueno no sé realmente donde esta… tal vez este en la cárcel.

– ¿En la cárcel? ¿Por qué? –pregunto nuevamente la azabache.

–Ella hizo algo horrible –dijo mirando el suelo.

– ¿Qué hizo? –pregunto ahora Alya.

–…. – Sol no respondió, solo dejo de caminar y se quedo hay… mirando el suelo.

–Sol no tienes que responder si no quieres –dijo Marinette poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

–No es que no quiera es… ammm, ¿Puede ser en tu casa? No quiero que nadie más escuche –pregunto levantando su vista del suelo y mirando a Marinette.

–Claro vamos ahora, ¿puedes ir ahora Alya? –pregunto a su amiga.

–Claro Marinette –Respondió la morena.

Una vez en casa de Marinette, Sol ya tenía planeado que decirle a las chicas, tenia planteado todo un escenario de lo que "había" pasado y no dudaría en confiarle su "pasado" a Marinette y Alya.

–Bueno es muy difícil para mí y aun no logro superar el haber perdido todo, a mi familia y amigos… –dijo de una forma triste, mirando el suelo.

–Pero Sol no entiendo, ¿Cómo perdiste a tu familia y amigos? –pregunto Marinette.

–…–soltando un suspiro, Sol se tomo las manos jugueteando con sus dedos, en una clara forma de nerviosismo– Bueno al principio vivimos en Japón, pero tuvimos que mudarnos a Estados Unidos, éramos una familia de 4 personas; mis padres que no voy a mencionar sus nombres… me duele mucho el decir sus nombres , mi hermana y yo…

–Ehh Sol ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermana? –Pregunto Alya tratando de no incomodar a Sol.

–…–Soltó un suspiro para mencionar el nombre de su hermana– su nombre es Luna…


	3. ¿La Verdad?

Cap. 3: ¿La verdad?

Su nombre es Luna…. Luna Matsudaira, la causante de todos mis problemas –dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire– sin exagerar ella es la maldad en carne y hueso –hablo tomando una expresión seria.

–Hace unos 5 años recién de habernos mudado a New York por razones del trabajo de mi padre; teníamos una linda vida, yo tenía varios amigos pero mi mejor amiga era mi hermana, ella por su parte era muy social, conocía a casi todas las personas del edificio en el que vivíamos y del edificio del frente, teníamos una buena reputación por nuestro comportamiento, aunque mis padres decían que yo era la gemela mala y ella la buena ¡Que ciegos estaban! ¡No veían al demonio que tenían en frente! Solo por tener esa carita no quiere decir que sea un angelito. Unos 6 meses después yo llegue tarde a la casa, llame a mi mamá pero nadie respondió, llame a mi papá y tampoco recibí respuesta, no llame a mi hermana porque se suponía que ese día se quedaría en casa de una amiga, los busque en todas partes pero no los encontré… decidí revisar el ático para ver si estaban ahí, pero por alguna razón la puerta estaba atascada, logre abrirla y fue cuando….c-cuando… –Sol escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar.

–Sol cálmate ¿estás bien? –pregunto Marinette acercándose a la chica para consolarla.

–N-no Marinette, no estoy bien –respondió con su cabeza aun entre sus piernas.

–Pero Sol no tienes que seguir hablando si no quieres –dijo Alya acercándose ella también a Sol.

–N-no, voy a decirles, quiero hacerlo –dijo sacando su cabeza de sus piernas y secando su cara, suspirando comenzó a hablar– después que logre abrir la puerta, vi los cuerpos de mis padres, sin vida, tirados a un lado de la puerta, grite y llore; corrí hasta los vecinos de al lado, golpee la puertas tantas veces por la desesperación pero nadie fue a abrirla, así que busque la llave que siempre escondían en la maceta y abrí la puerta, grite pidiendo ayuda pero grande fue mi asombro que quede sin palabras al ver a mi hermana sosteniendo un cuchillo alrededor del cuello de Lucy, la hija de 5 años de mis vecinos, a la cual tenía acorralada contra la pared, no sabía qué hacer, estaba en shock… entonces fue cuando mi hermana me vio, me sonrió como una psicópata y fue a enterrarle el cuchillo en el cuello de la niña, en ese momento corrí hacia ella y trate de quitarle el cuchillo pero lo sostenía con mucha firmeza, pero vi a mi lado un tubo que no dude en usar y la golpee hasta que perdió el conocimiento…fui y trate de consolar a Lucy, que lloraba muy fuerte, fue entonces cuando vi el cuerpo de sus padres y el de su hermanito de un año al cual siempre para referirse a él le decían "el bebe"… llame a la policía para que se hicieran cargo de mi hermana, en eso llegaron los demás vecinos y me fui… desde ese día no he vuelto a saber más nada de Luna.

–Oh Sol lo lamento tanto –dijo Marinette con una expresión triste en su rostro.

–Sol yo también lo lamento –hablo Alya acercándose a ella para abrazarla tomando por sorpresa a Sol que no dudo en corresponder su abrazo.

–… –Marinette que no dijo más nada solo se acerco y abrazo también a Sol.

–Gracias por todo chicas.

–No tienes porque agradecernos Sol –hablo sonriendo Marinette.

–Sabes Marinette… tu me recuerdas a mi hermana.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto curiosa Marinette.

–Porque ella tiene los ojos azules y cabello azabache, como tú –dijo sonriendo con cierta melancolía.

–Pero creí que tu hermana era igual a ti, es decir, con cabello rubio y ojos verdes –dijo confundida Alya.

–Ah no jeje –rio moviendo su cabeza a los lados en forma de negación– ella si es de mi mismo tamaño, pero es muy diferente a mi… a pesar de ser mi gemela, o más bien, mi melliza… solo que olvide comentarlo –dijo para darse cuenta de que ya estaba por ocultarse el sol –Mmm bueno creo que es hora de que me valla, muchas gracias por todo chicas.

–Por nada –dijeron Marinette y Alya.

Cuando Sol llego a su casa, cierto gato negro que pasaba por ahí, vio algo que le pareció muy curioso.

–Argg ya anocheció, que molestia –dijo con desagrado– ¡Y este cabello! Argg ya esta opaco, ¡Hay como odio la noche! –dijo con molestia para luego buscar las llaves y abrir la puerta.

– ¿Por qué Sol odiara la noche? –Se pregunto para sí mismo el héroe gatuno– Creo que debería ir a ver porque odia la noche –dijo para dar un salto y caer en el balcón de la ojiverde.

–Argg como detesto que se haga de noche, por eso me acuesto más temprano –se quejaba Sol entrando a su habitación– Pero no, yo tenía que quedarme hablando con Marinette y Alya… pero si Luna no existiera no tendría porque preocuparme del brillo de mi cabello o de mis… o no, no, no, no, ¡No! ¡Mis ojos!, mis hermosos ojos, ya perdieron su brillo –se quejo Sol mientras miraba sus ojos frente al espejo– ¡Argg! ¡Tenía que haber matado a Luna mientras podía!... pero no, tuve que inculparla, o si no la policía me estaría buscando…

– ¿Qué? inculpo a… ¿Luna? ¿Quién es Luna? –Se preguntaba confundido Chat Noir.

–Pero… podría matarla y seria una heroína… no, es cierto jaja hoy la iban a matar –rió mientras movía su cabeza hacia los lados para luego meterse en la cama dispuesta a dormir, estiro su brazo hasta la mesita de noche y apago la lámpara, dio un largo suspiro y siguió hablando– adiós hermanita, tranquila, no te voy a extrañar… ya no me preocupare mas por mis ojos, ni por mi cabello o por la noche –dijo para quedarse dormida.

–… –Chat Noir no dijo nada solo se fue a su casa confundido, necesitaba hablar con alguien, no podía con Ladybug, ella saldría a patrullar más tarde, así que hablaría con Plagg.

Una vez en casa Adrien deshizo su transformación y se lanzo boca arriba sobre su cama, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, mientras que Plagg solo comía su queso.

–Plagg –Lo llamo Adrien.

–Uhm ¿qué quieres niño? Estoy un poco ocupado –hablo Plagg mientras comía su queso.

–Es que quería hablar sobre Sol…


	4. Demasiado Confundido

Cap. 4: Demasiado confundido.

Es que quería hablar sobre Sol… –dijo sentándose en su cama– me parece muy extraño todo lo que dijo, sobre su cabello sus ojos y, sobre esa chica Luna.

–Uhm lo siento mucho pero sigo ocupado –dijo Plagg sin dejar de comer.

–Pero ¿Podrías escucharme?...–hablo acostándose en su cama mirando al techo– Plagg estoy muy confundido, Sol odia la noche, inculpo a Luna, resulta que Luna es la hermana de Sol, el cabello de Sol perdió su brillo al igual que sus ojos… Plagg ¿No te parece extraño?

–Tal vez, pero creo que deberías dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás –dijo para terminar de comer su queso.

–Plagg eso no es importante ahora… ¿A qué crees que se refería Sol con que ya no se preocuparía por sus ojos o la noche?

–No lo sé chico, tal vez no es nada importante.

–Pero Plagg, es muy raro.

– ¿Qué cosa niño?

– ¡Todo!, ¿Que no viste sus ojos? O ¿Su cabello? ¡Brillaban! Nunca había visto ojos que brillaran así.

– ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que brillaban?, te refieres a ¿un brillo artificial o un brillo como el de sol o la luna? –pregunto muy inquieto Plagg.

–Ehh como el sol o la luna… ¿Por qué? –ahora fue Adrien quien pregunto un poco confundido por la actitud inquieta de Plagg.

–Mmm y dices que ¿perdieron su brillo al anochecer? –pregunto tomando una pose pensativo.

–Eso parece –dijo aun confundido Adrien.

–Mmm Tienes que vigilar mucho a esa chica Adrien, mucho.

–Ehh ¿Por qué exactamente? –pregunto aun confundido.

–Creo saber porque su cabello y sus ojos brillaban pero no estoy seguro –dijo para ir a algún lugar de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido Adrien.

–… –no dijo nada solo se quedo hay mirando el techo, confundido –Tal vez sea mejor dormir –dijo para apagar la luz y acomodarse en la cama, luego de unos minutos se quedo dormido.

Pov Adrien.

– _¡Ayúdame! –escuche a lo lejos pero no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro._

– _¡Ayúdame! –volví a escuchar pero no veía a nadie, de la nada apareció la luna, fue entonces cuando vi a lo lejos, la silueta de una mujer joven lanzada en el suelo siendo pateada por una ¿niña?_

 _La niña pateaba con mucha fuerza a la mujer, corrí para intentar detenerla y a medida que me acercaba pude ver que era una chica de unos 12años, la que golpeaba a la mujer, a un lado yacía el cuerpo de un hombre joven, la mujer me miraba y alargaba su brazo hacia mi mientras que me gritaba pidiendo ayuda, fue entonces cuando la chica me vio, solo pude ver su sonrisa antes de desaparecer, mi asombro se vio interrumpido al escuchar un llanto… mire a todos lados pero no veía a nadie, voltee y vi a una chica de unos 16 años en un rincón llorando, entonces me di cuenta de que no había nada, solo la luna, ella y yo._

– _¿Qué te pasa? –pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella, pero no me escucho, me acerque más y toque su hombro a lo cual ella se removió y abrió mucho sus ojos, parece que la asuste– ¿Qué te pasa? –volví a preguntar._

– _¿Quién eres? –no respondió a mi pregunta, pero yo responderé la suya._

– _Me llamo Adrien –le dije tratando de ver su rostro, ya no está llorando pero quiero saber porque lo hacía._

– _Hola Adrien, soy Luna… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Amable pero cortante, quien lo diría._

– _Hola Luna ehh la verdad no lo sé ¿Dónde estoy? –mmm ahora que lo pienso este lugar es muy extraño, nunca había estado en un lugar así._

– _Estas en mi sueño –dijo dejándome ver su rostro tenia ojos azules y cabello azabache, me miro de pies a cabeza y siguió hablando– ¿Cómo llegaste a mi sueño Adrien?_

– _La verdad no lo sé Luna –Luna mmm lindo nombre, creo que lo eh escuchado en otro lado… ¡Cierto! La hermana de Sol ¿será ella? No, hay muchas personas que se llamen Luna no puede ser ella… pero y ¿si es ella?, Creo que es mejor preguntarle– ehh Luna ¿de casualidad tú conoces a alguien llamada Sol?_

– _¿Qué Sol? –me pregunto tratando de parecer tranquila._

– _Ehh Sol Matsudaira –Inmediatamente se levanto y se acerco a mí de una forma muy rápida y me dijo._

– _¡No vuelvas a mencionarla! ¡¿Acaso eres su amigo?! ¡¿Ella te hablo de mí?! ¡¿Estás aquí porque ella te mando?! ¡Ah! ¡Responde! –me pregunto demasiado rápido y se acerco de una forma muy peligrosa._

– _Ehh yo no la conozco, solamente la he visto, no he hablado con ella nunca –dije mientras retrocedía y movía mis manos hacia los lados tratando como de detenerla._

– _Está bien, lo siento –hablo ahora de una forma más calmada y fue a sentarse– perdón, es solo que no puedo hablar de ella sin estallar, ¡Argg! ¡Como la odio! –grito golpeando el suelo con su puño._

– _Te perdono pero ¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio? –pregunte tratando de no molestarla más de lo que ya estaba._

– _¡Hay! qué más da –suspiro y empezó a hablar– por tres cosas:_

 _Primero: Asesino a mis padres y a mis vecinos._

 _Segundo: Trato de asesinarme._

 _Tercero: Me inculpo del asesinato de mis padres y de mis vecinos. Es una buena razón ¿no crees? –hablo con una pizca de ironía._

–… – _no sabía que decir, no creí que Sol fuera capaz de hacer algo así._

– _¿Qué pasa? –Me pregunto levantando una ceja mientras sonreía– ¿El gato te comió la lengua? Jajaja –y comenzó a reírse de mí– jajaja debiste ver tu cara jajaja, ¿no te lo esperabas verdad? –me pregunto con una sonrisa._

– _Siendo sincero, no._

– _Me lo imagine –dijo sonriendo– pero tranquilo, no es tu culpa… Sol es una gran mentirosa._

–… – _otra vez me quede sin saber que decir, con una expresión seria._

– _Oh vamos, no me mires así, no soy tan fea ¿o sí? –dijo riendo._

– _¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no eres fea! ¡Eres muy linda! ¡Yo…! – esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, hable muy rápido y no sabía lo que estaba diciendo hasta que su risa me interrumpió._

– _Jajajaja ¡T-tu cara! jajaja ¡D-debiste verte! –Y siguió riéndose de mí, respiro profundo y se calmo– jeje tenía mucho tiempo sin reírme así –comento sonriendo– Mmm ya está saliendo el sol, creo que deberías irte-_

– _Oh está bien…. Una cosa ¿Cómo sabes que está saliendo el sol? –pregunte confundido, se supone que es un sueño._

– _Ah bueno, digamos que es un don –me dijo sonriendo, y la mire aun confundido, ella se dio cuenta y me dijo– haber yo tengo algo así como una conexión con la luna, y como la luna ya está por "desaparecer" en la mañana, se que ya está saliendo el sol._

– _Ah, ahora entiendo…. ¿Me podrías aclarar algo?_

– _Claro, dime._

– _¿Por qué el cabello de Sol brilla en el día y en la noche es opaco?_

– _Oh ya lo notaste, bueno es por…. –se quedo callada un momento y siguió hablando– Mmm no tengo tiempo ahora, te cuento esta noche ¿te parece?_

– _Si está bien –ella, sonriendo se acerco a mí y puso sus manos en mis hombros._

– _Adiós Adrien…._


End file.
